


茶室交易

by inordia



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, HIV/AIDS Crisis, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia
Summary: 曹丕自传《中间状态：一位亚裔同性恋艾滋患者的人生（In-between: the life of a gay Asian person with AIDS）》的第一章及附录本文参考了Laud Humphreys的《Tearoom Trade: Impersonal Sex in Public Places》
Relationships: 曹丕/司马懿, 曹操/荀彧
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	茶室交易

我的一生，倘若要写一本自传，应该从我出生的时代开始：冷战，婴儿潮，猫王的伤心旅馆。或是我的家庭：二代移民，美籍华裔，民国望族的后辈。然而当回顾种种，我真正的人生应该是从一场茶室交易开始。对于那些年轻人和直男直女们，你们得知道在那个同性性行为依然可以被判处鸡奸罪的年代，你可没机会随随便便找人做爱。可人活着有千般欲望，于是不常被使用的公共厕所便成了男人间公开约炮的一个良好场所，这些公园里的公共厕所被称为茶室，人们在那里寻找露水欢愉。茶室交易无疑是危险并且刺激的，但另外一种意义上，也是必须的。

在七十年代迈入八十年代的交接时节，一个有志气的博士学者做了一个骇人听闻的研究，他要研究茶室交易。这位仁兄，后来成为了我的好笔友，我们姑且称他为孙先生。当茶室中有交易在发生时，往往有第三个人在门口放风以防警察或直男们闯入，所以孙先生自告奋勇成为了放风的人，以此为机会观察茶室交易的方方面面，这其中的方方面面就有我的一份。基于他的研究，孙先生写了一本书，但因为种种原因，正式书稿里删去了关于我的一章。孙先生后来将这章草稿寄给了我，而我现在想起来觉得没有什么比它更适合作为我的自传的开场了。

当然，孙先生作为一个学者，冷静简练的文笔对于一本传记来说有些不够雅致，因此我在孙先生的草稿上补充了一些细节，希望孙先生不要有太大意见。

_【茶室交易是基于匿名性上。在这小小空间内寻找冷冰冰的性的参与者们默契地遵守着不询问对方身份的规则，他们中的大多数人都过着双重身份的生活：一面是已婚体面的中产阶级，一面是在公共空间做爱的叛逆者。他们最不希望发生的事便是这两重身份交织在一起，甚至后者对前者带来致命危机。_

_但是茶室内的缄默原则并不代表所有的互动都完全局限在此空间内，有些大胆参与在同性恋社群生活中的人也许会将茶室内的一段关系延续到茶室之外，这些人是极少数。然而还有一种更少见的情况，即茶室交易的参与者的正常生活中相识。介于匿名性对茶室交易的重要性，将自己的另一重身份暴露是难以想象的，甚至可能是危险的，哪怕两方都身为参与者已经说明了一些前提。_

_少见并非没有，这样复杂的情况往往揭露了更多信息，得以进一步剖析双重生活间的微妙关系。_

_曹丕也不会想到，自己竟然会陷入如此进退维谷的的境地。_

_曹丕是一个不到三十岁的华裔医生，华裔的身份使得他与其他人显得有些格格不入。和大多数茶室交易参与者不同的是，他尚未结婚，只有一位未婚妻，而且曹丕并不直接否认自己的同性恋倾向，他以一种含糊其辞的方式回避这个话题。和其他参与者同样的是，他只在茶室内寻找非私人的性关系的快感，并无意将这带出茶室之外。然而在一个曹丕固定前往的茶室内，某日，他遇见了一个熟悉的人。_

_用熟悉来形容他们的关系是不准确的，因为曹丕甚至不知道他的名字，他一直将这位在公园遇见的男人称为“那位先生”。就连用遇见来描述他们的互动也是不准确的，因为他们有过的仅仅是一个眼神接触和礼貌性的示意。曹丕在公园慢跑时注意到了那位先生，住在这片社区的亚洲人不算多，所以那位先生显得尤其引人注目，大约是同样肤色带来的亲近感，使得曹丕不由自主留意起了那位先生。以至于他们也算是疏离的城市里的点头之交了。】_

孙先生的文笔，实在不足以表达出我与司马懿，也就是那位先生，的初遇之情的万分之一。所以请允许我以粗浅之语来大致描绘那年夏暮的公园里的景致。

夏秋之交，树木还未显现出萧瑟的颓色，却渐渐地在转凉的风中委婉暗示结局，唯独阳光仍是好得出奇，耀眼的金黄铺了一地，让人忘却这已是最后的盛宴，更想积极地投入到生活的洪流之中去。我按照习惯在周末的早晨去公园里跑步，却不得不注意到长椅上坐着一位陌生面孔。这个公园不大，来其中的无非是附近的居民，居民又以大学的学生们和教职工居多，所以陌生的中年男子倒是不常有，何况那位先生有着和我一样的黄皮肤黑头发。他的手中捧着一本书，是那种硬壳无封皮的图书馆藏书，我看不清标题。

在第二次跑过他坐着的长椅时，我不免多留神看了几眼，他比我年长些莫约三十几岁，半长的的头发打理得很整齐，瘦长脸，戴着时下流行的大框金属边眼镜，但那夸张的眼镜掩饰不了镜片后深邃的眼睛，微微上挑的眼尾妖冶轻佻，似有摄人心魄的魅力。这样的美丽在亚洲男人身上是极少见的，倘若不大胆去看他的眼，那么我也会被那身裁剪得体的棕色西装蒙骗过去，以为他不过是一位无趣的学究。

在我第三次跑过他面前时，不由得放慢了脚步，只为欣赏他一条腿搭在另一条腿上的放松姿态，其中从西装裤的裤脚到皮鞋间露出来一小节，被黑色袜子包裹得严严实实的纤细脚踝，不禁让我心内燃起一股热意。

大约是注意到了我这个总在绕圈的人，或是我打量的目光太过肆无忌惮，在我第四次回到长椅前时，他抬起头来对着我微微一笑点头致意。这无非是美国人之间常见的社交礼仪，也许在城市中人们不会常常对陌生人如此，但也不是稀奇事。然而当他抬起眼勾起嘴角，当我一头撞进那深不见底的黑眸子里，我抛弃了理智去选择相信这个笑容意味着点什么。

可我能怎么办呢，对于我们这些偏爱甜酒胜过啤酒的男人，倘若要我上去向他问好攀谈，怎么不是天大的唐突呢。于是我只是更加期待起每周的晨跑来。

逐渐地，我发现他常在同一个长椅上看书，后来我看见他拿了一叠学生的稿纸在公园里批改，于是更加确定了他是附近的大学里新来的学者。他将一本硬壳书垫在膝盖上当做写字板，又用一本《博弈论与经济行为》来压住其余的的作业纸，不让它们在初秋的风里飞得满天都是。我起初忍不住对那本书挑起眉，诚然，我不喜欢经济学的那些东西，但他垂着头批改作业的模样却是我见过最性感的画面，远胜每一块肌肉都迸发着超量荷尔蒙的赛艇运动员。我愿吻过那握着钢笔的修长手指，或是握住那不堪一击的优美脚踝。

当我意识到自己对那位先生的迷恋已经到了如此地步，也不免内心一惊。我并非一个耽于情色之人，却放任自己坠落进幻想之中。我已知道，也许我将永远无法舍弃这扭曲的情感，而在无数次午夜梦回中思念一个从来不认识的人，一个美丽的影子。可惜没有什么比感情更难控制，也没有什么比命运能捉弄。

_【曹丕是一位茶室交易的常客，他每周会在工作后开车前往一个僻静的公园，享受十分钟的欢愉。用他的话说，身为医生的高强度工作总需要一些发泄调节的渠道。对“那位先生”的迷恋并没有影响他前往茶室的频率。秋季已经是“狩猎季”的尾声，曹丕没有打算在茶室中看到新面孔。_

_某日，曹丕和往常一样将车停在离公园一条街远的地方，等了几分钟确定周围没有什么人再下车走入公共厕所。秋季已经是“狩猎季”的尾声，曹丕没有打算在茶室中看到新面孔。这里的参与者以白人居多，他们有时想要找一点异域体验时便会对曹丕抛出橄榄枝，但并非所有人都如此友善。曹丕到达时已经有两个人在其中一个厕所隔间内办事，另一个人在隔间外对着他们手淫，一个放风人守在大门口。于是曹丕选择站在小便池处稍作等待。_

_就在这时，有另一个人走了进来，因为放风的人没有发出警告，曹丕默认此人也是茶室交易的常客。但他没有想到的是，此人正是公园里的“那位先生”。_

_在沉默的公共厕所里，任何的眼神和动作都充满了复杂的含义。曹丕显然是惊讶地，但他迅速控制住了自己外放的情感，转而小心翼翼而不直接地观察起“那位先生”。“那位先生”并没有解开裤子，而是同样在一排便池的最旁边徘徊，他停留的时间显然超过了正常男性进入公共厕所的时间，这是茶室内常见的用来表明自己参与者身份以及意图的方式。_

_哪怕双方都明白对方是茶室交易的参与者，也不代表这场性行为就谈妥了，因茶室交易的角色的多样性和流动性，参与者们更重要是释放出性行为的暗示并得到回应。这种暗示是无语言参与的。平时茶室里的人会更多，而此时的情况更为简单。曹丕和“那位先生”不断地交换着眼神，并非是直白的打量，而是短暂且迅速的一瞥，有时他们的目光会撞上彼此，又飞快地移开。直到曹丕将手伸向了裤裆，缓慢地开始抚慰自己，这是常见的一种邀请方式。“那位先生”的目光开始毫不掩饰地黏在了曹丕裤子内勃起的一团上，尤其当曹丕解开了皮带，将自己被内裤包裹住的性器更明显地展现在对方眼前，现在“那位先生”的手也缓慢而优雅地伸向自己的裆部，开始搓揉起来。_

_在这样的情况下，基本就可以确定交易的两位参与者会是谁了。曹丕继续抚弄自己的性器，而“那位先生”向他靠了过去，将手放在了对方的性器上，开始用手隔着内裤帮助曹丕。需要强调的是，这似乎是一种东方人的委婉，使得他们没有直接脱下裤子。然而此时，两位参与者的角色，即谁是插入者谁是被插入者，仍然是不确定的。_

_曹丕的手伸向了“那位先生”的皮带，他没有抗拒，而后当曹丕正打算跪下时，“那位先生”的目光飞速地盯向了站在门口放风的我，曹丕会意，站起来走进了另一个空着的隔间，不到一分钟后，“那位先生”跟了进去。】_

该怎么描述当我发现“那位先生”居然走进了茶室的心情呢？我不知道该害怕、惊讶，还是该喜悦。事实上，喜悦占了绝大多数。先前我不敢去想倘若我们是同样的人，所以当这一切发生时，我竟感受到了前所未有的幸福，因为一件不可能的事发生了。他没有拒绝我的邀请，却担忧地看向放风者，东方人与生俱来的羞涩着实可爱。于是我走进隔间，那一瞬间我的脑子里闪过不可遏制的慌张：倘若他没有跟上来？好在他并没有离开。

隔间并没有门可以关上，但狭小的空间仍然比外面好些，看得出来他虽然对茶室交易不陌生，却也不像常客。我在他的面前跪了下来，他似乎微微惊讶了一下，没有想到我会愿意做被插入者，尤其是当我已经解开了皮带，他却衣着整齐。但当我尝试用兴奋得颤抖的手解开他的皮带，他并没有抗拒。他穿着黑色棉质内裤，倒的确是我幻想中他会穿的东西，太过正经，却总透出一股色气来。我将他的裤子（依旧是那种裁剪得体的西装裤）连同内裤一起往下扒了些，将他半硬的性器暴露在了空气中。

他的性器很干净，尺寸对于东亚人来说算是可观，我甚至没意识到自己凝视了他的阴茎相当一段时间，才一口含住了肉棒的头部。我小心翼翼将他的性器吞得更深了些，用舌头描绘着柱身上勃起的血管，直到扫过最敏感的冠状沟，再一下一下吮吸顶端的小口，舔弄间尽是淫靡的水声，换来他不经意间溢出的低吟。那根阳物在我的口中又胀大了几分，这感知带给了我莫大的满足，甚至想要轻笑起来，就凭这样我便敢迫不及待地宣称他是我的了，哪怕我知道事实与这相去万里。

另一个隔间传出一声令人面红耳赤的呻吟，他的身体瞬间僵了一下，却悄悄红了耳尖，当我更加卖力地吞吐起他的性器来，他再也忍不住地追随本能挺腰想要插得更深，甚至在我的脸颊上撞出柱头的形状。我毫不介意他的无礼，为何不呢？因为我也想要做些无礼的事。我的手指抚弄着他的囊袋，甚至往下在敏感至极的会阴处挑逗，惹得他绷紧了大腿的肌肉，几乎颤抖起来。我的另一只手扶着他的大腿外侧，希望他只以为这是保持平衡的需要，没有发现我的手一寸一寸上移，直到从衬衫下摆滑入他的腰侧。

“没有腰部以上的动作”是茶室交易不成文的规矩，但他容忍了我的进犯，于是我的手指流连在那一小寸干净的皮肤上，我想要把他身体的任何一个部分记在心中。也许是因为我的抚摸，或是我的舌头，他触电般地战栗了一下，而后将他的手搭在了我的肩上。

这可就非常、非常地超过了。

也就是在这个时候，我的心里闪过一个大胆到荒谬的想法：也许不仅仅我们是同类，也许他对我也抱有我对他同样的幻想？

作为对他的信任的回报，我将他的阴茎吐了出来，就在他疑惑时，我伸出舌头一点一点从根部往上舔去。我学着父亲以前养的那只波斯猫喝水的模样，不紧不慢却又竭尽心力，像是想要把口水和前液舔干净，却只会越舔越色气，越舔越潮湿。他被我一时兴起的情趣撩拨得脆弱而无奈，也不敢出声催促，只能喘着气耐着性子享受这漫长的折磨。直到舔到柱头时，我再次将整根阴茎完全吞了下去，喉咙紧紧挤压吮吸着性器的头部，在这突如其来的深喉中，他猛地攥紧了我的肩膀，闷哼一声颤抖着射在了我的喉咙深处。

茶室交易的被插入者通常会将插入者的精液吐出来，毕竟这不是什么好吃的东西。可当我抬起眼看着他高潮之后有些恍惚迷糊的神情，在隔间内昏暗的光线下，他微微仰着头，散了焦的眸子望向天花板，樱色的薄唇微张，让我按奈不住地想要吻上去。

这不该只是一段露水情。我仰起脖子将口中微凉的精液全数咽了下去，他忽然意识到我做了什么，惊讶地低下头看向我微笑的眼睛，那其中的炫耀和渴求终于让他明白我想要的。

绝不仅仅是在公共厕所里的一次口交，我想要与他合二为一共赴云雨，我想要他身体的每一部分，在他皮肤上留下痕迹，每一天于他身边醒来，在公寓的每个角落做爱。

这样直白而大胆的渴望吓坏了他，他飞快地移开眼神，系好皮带落荒而逃。我不能怪罪他，只能埋怨我自己。可当我痴迷的对象射在我嘴里时，我怎么能维持那正常人的伪装。

_【茶室交易的本质是陌生人之间的短暂性行为，往往开始并结束在茶室内。但曹丕显然将一场露水情缘带出了茶室之外，他开始更加频繁地陷入对“那位先生”的幻想之中，这也促使他不断反思自己的双重身份、文化冲突和价值观。曹丕对这些话题的思考上升到了大多数将茶室交易当做解决性欲的方式的参与者从未达到的高度，展开了一场深刻的对于性解放的讨论，但因其为个例，且内容超出了本书讨论的话题范围，所以仅在此一笔带过。】_

我简直不敢相信，孙先生竟然决定将我无数个深夜辗转难眠的煎熬一笔带过。也许是因为他担心将我的原文引用进来，将顿时使他的文字相形见绌。我将一封最能代表我的内心挣扎的信附在下面，这封信写于孙先生向我袒露了他作为研究者的身份后，那时我们形成了一种微妙的笔友关系，而研究本身的匿名性使得我敢于在心中吐露真心。

**亲爱的孙先生，**

**展信安。**

**简直不敢相信，已经是落下第一场雪之后的冬天了。这个季节的茶室门可罗雀，希望你没有浪费太多时间一边发抖一边企图为你的研究搜集更多的素材。到现在，我仍然忍不住想起三个多月前与那位先生的萍水相逢，哪怕我们之后再也没见过面，他也不再出现在我常去慢跑的公园里。我一定是吓到他了，倘若换做是我，我也会被吓到。茶室里的真爱，世上哪有这样的事情呢？**

**你也许会笑话“真爱”这个词：怎样去爱上一个连名字都不知道的人？我对他所有的幻想，无非是充满了情欲的渴求，却主宰了我的每个夜晚。我愿日日与他相拥，而非是一次偶然的巫山相会。**

**诚然，这是不合理的。灵魂应当决定爱情，而非肉体。尤其对于东方的喜欢同性的男人来说，一种常见的自我辩护方式即是常年被隔绝在公共空间以外的女性无法成为男性的灵魂伴侣，男性只能转向同性以寻求知己，而这样的交情，倘若没有肉欲在其中，便是流芳千古的高山流水。反而单纯的同性性行为，则被认为不过是另一种泄欲方式，只要不影响到传宗接代，便是可以被容忍的。**

**精神与肉体是可以分割开来的，且精神先于肉体。这是东方文明与基督教的巨大差别。**

**不可否认的是，我一直以此来麻痹自己。我有一位未婚妻，她温柔体贴，将会是一位好妻子。所以哪怕我明知自己更被男性的肉体吸引，也只将其归类于对某种泄欲方式的偏爱。至于精神，我还在等我的那位高山流水，可倘若我真的等到了，做爱反倒是一种对精神伴侣的玷污了。**

**是的，肉欲是一种必要的腌臜，用于繁衍子孙而非享乐其中，这边是东方文明一直强调的态度。而纯粹的精神是高尚无暇。而我的确在这样的环境和家庭中长大。**

**我的父亲和荀先生便是这种纯粹的精神的案例。他们相识于军中，那时我父亲十九岁，是军校最年轻的小子，急匆匆地就上了战场。荀先生比他还小几岁，出生于显赫数代的名门望族，抱着一腔爱国热血从家里逃了出来去从军，因写得一手好字，胆子又大懂得又多，最后成了父亲的参谋。他们并肩浴血十年，战场也从民族危亡换成了自相残杀，最终四九年时已经是国民党优秀的青年将领的父亲带着家人来了美国，开始参与政治，荀先生依旧在他身边。父亲一生除了母亲，也曾有过几位姨太太，而荀先生的亲事是刚出生时就被族内定下的。**

**我打小有记忆时就知道，父亲和荀先生之间是不同的，不同于他们和其他朋友，不同于他们和自己的太太，不同于任何人。我将他们解读为莫逆之交，超越了一切普通的情感。直到大学时，某日下午我偶然拿漏了讲义，回家时发现父亲和荀先生在客厅里看书。父亲坐在他惯常坐的藤椅上，手中拿着一份报纸，而荀先生坐在旁边铺着素净白纱的沙发上，却是倚着靠垫睡着了。父亲没有看手中的报纸，而是微微偏过头去静静注视着荀先生，眼神是我无法想象的温柔，唇边甚至带着一丝笑。而后我注意到他们相牵的双手，并不是热恋中的年轻人那样的十指相扣，只是轻轻地搭在一起，下一秒就可以立刻抽回，但绝不会抽回。我顿时恍然大悟，无论他们之间是怎样的情分，必然是有爱情的。我不能以所谓的“超越一切的情感”去抹去那份爱情，否则就好比将一杯好茶硬是说成好喝的水一样莫名其妙。**

**可他们之间也必然是没有肉体关系的。或者说我一厢情愿的相信，肉体关系便毁了他们的纯粹。这也许是因为我无法想象长辈的情事，或是我抓住了精神这个最后的借口来为男同性恋的爱情辩解。因为精神是高于肉体的，所以精神层面上的男同性恋是可以被原谅的，甚至是比只有肉体没有精神的男女之情更高尚的。**

**然而我对那位先生的感情该怎么算呢？我不了解他，甚至可以说是对他一无所知。他也许是大学的教授或是学者，他研究的方向也许是博弈论，在这个亚洲人仍然稀有的学术界，我可以想想办法在档案里查到他的名字，去探索他的人生。可我没有这样去做，我心甘情愿地耽于纯肉体的幻想。这样的感情真的可以称得上爱情吗？岂不是动物的，原始的，低劣的？倘若父亲与荀先生的关系是我理想中的同行伴侣，那我目前的状况着实南辕北辙。**

**自男同性恋社群暴露在公众眼内起便一直被抨击过于淫乱。我听说他们为自己辩护，声称性就是男同性恋文化极为重要的部分。可什么样的文化，竟然会将性作为核心？也许我先前所认为的精神与肉体的关系，不过是自我和解的一种方式。而现在，那位先生的出现让我惊慌地发现，原来性对我来说也是极为重要的部分，他的身体迫使我去面对我想要隐藏起来的自我，去探索我不愿意踏入的世界。**

**请原谅我的笔迹与先前不太一致，这封信让我思绪万千，搅作一团，不知从何说起，不得不出门在寒风里走走。我现在冻得双手发抖，脑子却没有清醒多少。我该怎样去面对这毫无根源的情欲？或许事实上，我根本无需去面对，因为我恐怕再也没机会见到那位先生了。**

**我亲爱的笔友，作为一个研究者，也许你的困惑比我更少，也许你的困惑比我更多。我们夹在正常的世界和边缘的世界中，任何一个都不愿意舍弃。这两个世界也许会合二为一，可干等着那一天的到来吗？也许我该再出门走走。**

**祝你新年快乐！**

**你真诚的笔友，**

**曹丕。**

也许命运正是要一次又一次地捉弄我，当我以为我再也见不到那位先生所以可以暂时不去思考那些恼人的问题时，我们竟然在茶室之外见面了。那时日历已经换了一本，是暴风雪之后的春节，在整座城市唯一有些过年气息的中国城，挂着大红灯笼的港式大饭店里。我的父亲身为华人群体中的活跃分子，组织了这场新春联欢会。我作为儿子自然要到场帮忙，于是负责在会场入口迎接宾客并寒暄几句再将他们引去座位，而荀先生在我旁边将我引荐给各位前辈。

正当我在热烘烘的暖气中忙得头晕脑胀时，门口厚厚的防风毛毡被掀开，一道瘦高的身影夹带着几丝寒风而入，那风雪将我吹了个激灵，而来者的面容则让我痴痴愣了在原地。他摘下帽子，我抬起头，四目相对间便是无数春秋。

是那位先生！

他穿着粗呢大衣，戴着一条深蓝的围巾，眼镜上还沾着细碎的雪珠儿，显得愈发英俊。

他显然也认出了我，狭长的眼眸里闪过一瞬讶异，却很快收回目光，规矩地向荀先生问好。荀先生向我介绍：这是C大学的访问学者司马懿博士，司马博士主修博弈论，去年秋天从洛杉矶来到纽约，要在这边呆上一年。

司马懿，我在砰砰直跳的心中默默咀嚼这三个字，司马懿，我幻想中的爱情，是叫做这个名字。

荀先生又将我介绍给司马懿：这是曹会长的儿子曹丕先生，是N大学下属的T医院的一名医生，也真是巧了，两位都是Dr.呢。

我勉强地笑了笑，本打算回道自己一个医学生怎么能和正儿八经的学者博士相比，可脱口而出的话却变成了：司马博士是一个人在纽约吗？

这问题算不上失礼，甚至不过普通寒暄，荀先生丝毫未起疑，而司马懿瞬间明白了我真正的问题，他意味深长地看了我一眼：我的妻子和两个儿子在洛杉矶，没有跟着一起过来。

他的话像门外的风雪一股脑地朝我涌来，那颗本快沸腾的心瞬间被浇成了冰块，再被翻涌而上的酸楚淹没。他不仅结婚了，还有两个儿子！那么这短短的一年结束后，他必然会回到西海岸，而我们之间不过是一场迤逦的露水情事，一次平平无奇的茶室交易。甚至在那一次的茶室交易中，他是不是只是来寻找刺激的直男呢？而我所有的幻想，顿时显得拙劣而可笑。

可我又能如何呢？难道我有正大光明追求他的资格吗？我失神落魄地将他引去座位，因司马懿是孤身前来，又是有身份的博士，被安排在了离主桌最近的一桌，而没资格坐主桌的我也恰好在这一桌，可同时我的未婚妻甄小姐自然坐在我身旁。

这恐怕是我吃过最煎熬的一顿饭。台上的粉墨唱腔早已沦为噪音，我一心只注视着桌对面没怎么动过筷子偶尔饮一两口酒的司马懿，哪怕我想要挪开眼神，可这谈何容易呢，我已经有几个月没见到他了。在昏暗的灯光下，他的面容正如我梦里一般清隽冷漠，冰山其下却是熊熊火焰。我们仿佛回到了狭窄的厕所隔间里，只消他的一个眼神，我便敢去吻他。可我们坐得太远，他从头到尾没有看过我，而在人头攒动的联欢会上，我不能吻他。

我不得不勉强分出神来与甄小姐说话，想要移开注意力。她是一个好姑娘，所以我更不应该让她落入一段没有幸福的婚姻中，可难道我能做到一直不结婚又令身边的人满意吗，尤其是在华人这个家长里短最多又最好面子的群体里。这场不幸中的每个角色在我的脑子里轮番登场，直到有人提醒该到我表演了。

联欢会本就是大家一起庆祝春节，也就没了那些表演者与观赏者间的不同，惟求一乐罢了，何况表演节目单是父亲定下来的，我也没法推辞。我上台弹了一段《高山流水》，台下熟人一片起哄叫好的，大约是没怎么见过男子弹筝。古筝泛音清澈，扬扬悠悠如行云流水，可其中之意，下面我所期待的子期是否明白呢。我不敢抬头看他，因为我怕他不在看我，又怕他在看我。我是怎么走到这样进退两难的困境中的呢？

我克制着自己，这是我最擅长的事，我已这样做了二十几年。

联欢会结束后，我在门口送宾客们离开，司马懿不知为何是最后几个走的。临别前，他和我握手，告诉我很荣幸认识我，我的曲子非常好听。而后，他将一张名片递给了我，告诉我也许有空可以联系。他说得风轻云淡，可我接过那张的小纸片像是有千钧重，其中的暗示不禁让我微微颤抖。

我有空，我当然有空。在下一个周末，我们将在他的公寓里用力亲吻，像见不到明天的太阳一般疯狂做爱，从床上到桌子上到地板上。在几个月后，司马懿将面对一张洛杉矶法庭的传票通知他离婚，我将与甄小姐解除婚约，我们将开始正式约会。在六年后，我将被检查出艾滋病，失去我的公寓和工作，开始与司马懿同居，最终彻彻底底地踏入我曾一直逃避的同性恋社群。当人生的轨迹开始发生变化时，身处其中的人难以察觉的其影响之深远，唯有站在终点回望时才猛然发现：原来从那时起，一切都是偶然中的必然了。

所以，正我如所说，我完完整整的人生开始与一次茶室交易。这场茶室交易让我以真正的我的身份遇见了我最爱的人。

_附录：司马懿在《中间状态：一位亚裔同性恋艾滋患者的人生（In-between: the life of a gay Asian person with AIDS）》二十年纪念版发布会上的演讲_

谢谢，谢谢各位来参加本次活动。作为N大学的教授，我在这里参加过好几次新书发布会，却没有想到会有一次是为了我的爱人的书。曹丕是N大学的校友，毕业后在N大学下属的医院工作，他在1985年首次发现自己感染了艾滋病，那一年他三十四岁。那个时候人们仍然没有完全明白艾滋是怎么一回事，唯一知道的是它的高死亡率和在男同性恋群体中的普遍度。那时候的纽约俨然成为了所多玛，倘若有人告诉你“我得病了”，你不需要问就知道是艾滋。

确诊艾滋对于曹丕来说是致命的打击，他丢掉了他热爱的工作，被惶惶不安的房东扫地出门，父亲也与他断绝了关系。但从另一个角度，这也是他新生的开始。他不再掩饰自己同性恋的身份，开始积极投入到抗艾运动中去。他是ACT UP （AIDS Coalition to Unleash Power）的活跃分子，在政府漠视成风的情况下，作为一个医生，他创办了CRI（Community Research Initiative）让患病群体可以通过探索治疗方法自救。1988年美国食品药品监督管理局（FDA）的抗议，他在那里；1990年美国国立卫生研究院（NIH）的抗议，他在那里。他致力于加强亚裔在这场自救运动的声音和身影，他幻想一个自由的世界，他用自己的努力去追求那个世界。在病重弥留之际，他写出了这本自传，1993年的夏天，他去世了，按照中国人的传统算虚岁，他才刚满四十。他笑着说自己并不畏惧死亡，因为他至少真正地活过了，他只希望往后每个人都可以真正地活着。

1995年这本传记刚出版时引起了轩然大波，从来没有一位亚裔如此坦然地将自己的同性恋身份和私生活彻彻底底地暴露在公众的视野里。有的人说他是为了博眼球，可对一个死人来说，或毁或誉都毫无意义。有的人接纳了他，比如他老年丧子的父亲。更多的人，无论是亚裔，同性恋，还是其他的身份，受他的鼓舞开始勇敢地活着。

今年是美国同性恋婚姻合法元年，是LGBTQ群体漫长的道路中值得纪念的里程碑。这个世界还未变成曹丕理想中的模样，但我相信有朝一日，他会如愿以偿。愿我们都可以真正地活着，从枷锁中生出翅膀，永远地向上。谢谢。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇写了就爽了的文……我从去年读了这个研究之后就一直想写，原设定真的超级无敌雷，但由于种种道德原因下不去手，最后还是磨出来了。因为篇幅和结构的原因，本身很多想讨论的话题都没能展开讲，比如阿丕的性解放与先生作为一个性幻想中的偶像，明明1970s算是已经完成了性解放，但我想说的是每个人的性解放历程都是不一样的，哪怕大环境很开放，需要迈出自己那一步依然非常艰难。还有同妻的话题，本来设立定阿丕不仅和甄姬结婚了还已经有了孩子，但想了再想觉得他这样的妇女之友真的做得出这种事吗。另外春华的设定是从大陆偷渡来的女性，却非常有主见，和司马懿假结婚换得了身份，在那个年代主动离婚，不仅分走了司马懿的财产还获得了两个儿子的抚养权，后来做生意在西海岸过得风生水起。  
> 总之辣了大家眼睛真的很抱歉，我爽到了，谢谢。


End file.
